


Sharp

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crack, Erwin is smooth as heck, First Dates, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampires, have fun, he's always a bottom in my eyes, its 2am, you sinners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: "Do you usually talk to people with that tone?" Erwin asks, seeming genuinely curious.Levi scoffs. "Do you usually stalk people?"Without missing a beat, Erwin replies. "Only the interesting ones."





	Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent. I really want to make out with someone and I really like sharp canines so I just,, made a vampire au fanfic for Eruri so I can live out my dreams vicariously through them. Sue me.
> 
> Yes this is edited at 2am just like the beginnings to all of my fanfictions but it's okay!! No need to be afraid I swear it's,, tolerable. Have fun.
> 
> Also: sometimes I see people portray Erwin as a somewhat clumsy teenager when it comes to flirting but I see him being the most sly manipulative bastard in his teens. In a good way, of course

_Sharp._

They were sharp against his lips, the moist skin scratched daily whenever he felt the need to feed. Mouth sores were unfortunately a common occurrence.

Pale gums, ghostly white skin, blue veins and sharp facial features. That composed of his appearance, some even called it his famed "aesthetic."

Levi didn't care much for the uncomforts that came with vampirism, though he wished he didn't have to deal with it. He had come to terms with his _condition_ years ago. It didn't bother him anymore.

Tongue sliding over pointed canines, Levi debated on purchasing numbing cream for his lower lip. It was being damaged quite often now.

Sometimes they decided to act up, especially when he had to stretch his food portions over a specific period of time; and with his uncle out of commission for the next few days, he would need to scrounge up every bit of blood he could for the both of them.

So, pointy teeth to school it was.  
Three ounces of blood kept them at bay for the most part; he wasn't needy, there was no reason to go over board. He just needed to avoid anyone questioning his sharp set of chompers.

The bus ride was nothing out of the ordinary; heck, most of the day was nothing out of the ordinary.

  
Lunch came before he knew it, a godsend, and he slumped down at the table specifically chosen by him for his couple of approved friends.

  
Isabel took his left, Falran his right, and the latter of the two slung an arm around his shoulders as he always did. Levi barely noticed it anymore, though it warmed his ever persistent heart every time it happened.

"How's it going?" the blond asked, mouth half full of homemade lasagna.

"Chew with your mouth closed, for fucks sake," Levi wrinkled his nose in disgust, though his friend only laughed in response.

Farlan had the decency to swallow before speaking again.  
"Your teeth? Still sensitive?"

Ah, that. Right. Farlan was one of the only people who knew, and he always took a special interest in his condition whenever lack of sufficient nutrients brought out his interesting dental situation.

"They're fine," he picked at the sandwich in front of him, thin fingers plucking off the crust in utter boredom. He couldn't seem to find his appetite. "Could be better, but fine."

"Levi-bro, I could see if my dad can come up with another bag," Isabel butted in, her voice an excited whisper. Levi appreciated her ability to hold her screaming back. "He would be happy to help!"

Isabel's father was a well know pediatrician and while he didn't know of Levi's state, he still bent to his daughters will whenever she wished. Even if it was for a bag of O negative blood, no questions asked.

"I'm okay, really," he waved his hand. "As soon as Kenny can work again we'll be fine."

Farlan squeezed his shoulder. "We're here to help."

Levi rewarded their kindness with a smile, something his friends complained about never having their cameras out whenever these moments came, and they went on with their lunch.

Till Isabel spoke up again.

"Is that him?" she elbowed Levi in the ribs, forcing the vampire to choke on his vandalized turkey sandwich.

Levi looked around the general area she was staring at and hummed. Yeah, it was him.

A group of students flooded the cafeteria, composed of boisterous laughter and green varsity jackets. Among them was Levi's current "crush" as Isabel would call it. Levi corrected her by saying it was a "minor attraction to his large pectorals." She didn't buy it.

Trying to play dumb, Levi took another bite of his sandwich.  
"Who?"

Isabel smacked his arm. He took vague offense.

"Don't be stupid! Erwin, the guy you've been making lovey dovey eyes at for the past two months," Izzy clearly wasn't letting him live down the _one_  time he said Erwin may or may not have been hot. "Go for it!"

"I'm not fucking making 'lovey dovey' eyes at him, moron," he slumped his head against Farlan's shoulder, already beginning to pout. "Help me out here, Far."

Farlan shrugged, jostling his little attachment. "I've got nothing. She's right."

Levi groaned. Utter betrayal, what a way to go.

At that moment Erwin turned his head to scan the room, his eyes momentarily falling on Levi's moping form. He smiled, the brightness of such a thing nearly knocking Levi over, and then proceeded to sit at his table. Levi didn't know whether to feel blessed or cursed.

"You should talk to him," Farlan said, a grin on his face. No way was he going to let his friend stare longingly at a man /that long/ without telling him to at least try.

Levi shook his head, only slipping further into his friends chest. His elbow was nearing Farlan's crotch and at this point the blond was getting a bit worried.

"I just want to get through today without biting the shit out of someone, let me live," he griped.  
Neither one said anything more.

Leaving was definitely his favorite part of school, though he did enjoy being excused multiple times for bathroom breaks since his teachers took pity on him and just how ill he looked. They didn't care; he still got top marks, there was no reason to reprimand him for taking a piss more than once a day.

After packing up his locker it was time to leave, yet another godsend, but before he could make it to the glorious freedom waiting not fifteen feet from where he currently stood, he was bodily slammed into.

His phone went flying to the ground, the poor thing, and he only remained upright due to the sheer amounts of muscles in his body working to keep him from dying, especially due to other students clumsiness. The same couldn't be said for his phone.

"The fuck is your proble-," Levi whipped around, ready to give whoever hit him a mouthful, before he was met with nothing but the most firm chest he's ever seen - _and now felt_ \- before.

Craning his neck back to see bright blue eyes, Levi was unable to form any coherent speech. He was quite sure that if he was to speak right now, all that would come out is curse words.

"I'm so sorry," the deep voice finally reached his ears, his previous shock from before ebbing away.

O negative, interesting. Levi suspected that the boy in front of him was one to run to a blood drive the second after he turned eighteen.

He didn't immediately say anything back, only glancing down at the floor. His phone was staring up at him, miraculously not cracked, and he sighed.

"You almost killed my fucking phone."

Erwin opened his mouth to say something back, only to shut it and kneel down. Levi felt especially perplexed.

Before he could question anything, his old, beaten phone was now in the hands of the most sought after athlete in the school. The raven wasn't exactly sure what the proper etiquette would be for this type of situation.

"Ah," the blond spoke up again, now standing up. He held out the phone with a smile on his face. "Not murdered after all."

"A fucking miracle," Levi mumbled, grabbing his phone as he did so. "Thanks."

For a moment they stood there, awkward tension surrounding them. Even a few students who were walking past stared at them, waiting for someone to make a move.

Someone came up behind Erwin, arm now slung around his shoulders. The other teen had longer hair, his fringe falling into his eyes. He had an undercut and a large sloping nose, but his over all look was completed with his massive size of over six feet tall. Levi sighed. He was dealing with giants.

"Erwin! What's up, why'd you stop?" the guy gripped his friends' shoulder, a grin on his face. He looked down at Levi, his grin faltering slightly. Levi grimaced.

"Sorry, Mike, I ran into Levi," he shrugged his friends arm off, obviously not wanting the circulation to be cut off to his arm. "Levi, right?"

Levi had crossed his arms at this point, tongue in cheek. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say yes or come up with another name altogether to throw him off. Perhaps that wasn't the way to get a date.

"Yeah, why do you know?"

Erwin seemed satisfied that Levi was still at least talking to him, so he began his explanation.

"Well, you're in my trig class. Not many juniors take it, so I remember you."

Levi raised a brow. Erwin smoothed a hand over his undercut, an obvious sign of his anxiety; why he would be feeling any, Levi had no idea.

"So?" he was playing tough guy. _Dammit, Levi. Stop that. You'll never get to makeout with him if you offend him. Say something nice._ "You a stalker or something?"

Fuck.

Erwin's blue eyes widened for only a fraction of a second before he grinned again. "Something like that."

Mike seemed completely confused, or at least that was the expression on his face. Something told Levi he knew exactly what was going on.

"Hm, guess I'll have to watch my back from now on," Levi shrugged and closed his locker, turning to leave.

He half expected Erwin to follow him after that awkward encounter, but he didn't. Levi was somewhat relieved.

* * *

 

The next day, Erwin bumps into him again. Not literally this time, he just ends up next to him while he's filing things away in his locker. The jock seems to just want to watch him, but Levi is getting annoyed at this point. He really is a stalker, standing there and not saying anything.

As soon as he slams his locker shut, he turns to the blond in question.

"You look like a creep," is the first thing he says.

Erwin takes it as a compliment, apparently. "I'm just observing."

"Yeah, like a creep."

The blond chuckles. Levi feels offended.

"Do you usually talk to people with that tone?" Erwin asks, seeming genuinely curious.

Levi scoffs. "Do you usually stalk people?"

Without missing a beat, Erwin replies. "Only the interesting ones."

Levi narrows his eyes. Either Erwin is pranking him or flirting with him.

"You would say I'm interesting?" Levi decides to humor him. _Why not?_

"I am 'stalking' you, aren't I?" he tilted his head, a bright smile on his face. Levi thought he looked like a puppy. A very tall, very muscular puppy.

There was a moment of silence, Levi mulling over his options and Erwin continuing in his endeavor to "observe" him.

"Why don't you stalk me all the way to Rose's, huh?" Levi crossed his arms, casting his bait. Whether Erwin would go for it or not would be up to fate itself.

"Is that a date proposition?" Erwin raised a brow, and what a magnificent brow that was.

"No, I'm just offering for you to continue your 'observing," he corrected.

Erwin grinned. "Very well."

* * *

 Rose was a café a few blocks from the school, somewhere Levi frequented often. Well, often enough to say it was somewhere he actually liked. Polished tables, clean floors, no dust whatsoever. They took pride in their rustic design but never would they let it become filthy. Levi commended them for that.

Unsurprisingly, Erwin offered to give him a ride in his car. Levi counted on that, as he wasn't about to begin the trek all the way over for a date and risk smelling unlike his usual sunshine and rosy self. There was only vague sarcasm in the thought.

Erwin walked behind him through the doors, following him to the counter where Levi ordered a smoothie for himself and Erwin a milkshake, per his request. Erwin bought himself a couple of scones to go along with the order, Levi merely rolled his eyes. What a child.

After the blond paid, refusing to allow Levi to do it himself, they sat at the corner of the café.

Levi had yet to say anything, so Erwin saw it as his que to begin the conversation.

"Do you usually wear a leather jacket in the middle of spring?"

Levi shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing, wearing that."

He gestured vaguely to Erwin's varsity jacket. The blond chuckled in response.

"I'm representing the team, what can I say?" he took a sip of his milkshake and Levi swears his eyes didn't stray to those puckered lips for more than a second.

"I'm representing my teenage rebellion, what of it?" Levi shoots back, quick and sharp. Erwin grins, as if he had just passed a test of some kind.

"Nothing. You look quite nice."

Levi bit his lip, his teeth sharper than before. It was beginning to cut into his lip, the sharp pain forcing him to stop the act. It had already brought Erwin's eyes downwards, so there was no going back.

"Are you adept in the art of kissing?" Erwin laced his fingers together, eyes locked with his booth buddy. Levi squinted.

A moment of silence. Then, "Are you asking me to make out?"

Erwin hummed, the deep sound reverberating in Levi's bones. Fuck, how was he supposed to stop himself from jumping this guy?  
"I merely asked a question."

"Alright, Mr. Thesaurus, calm down there. You might give me the impression that you're trying to flirt with me," Levi offhandedly stated, taking another sip of his drink. When Erwin didn't back down, he sat back against the cusioned seat.

Levi felt at his teeth, the points sharp enough to scrap his tongue but not enough to break skin. He supposed it was safe enough.

"Fine, I'll do it. You wanna make out?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, not to distract from his building anxiety, of course.

Erwin grinned. "That sounds lovely. We should finish our drinks first, though."

Levi shrugged in response, feigning indifference. Internally he felt like he might combust. His usual four beat per minute heart rate was skyrocketing to ten, for gods sake.

Ten minutes later, empty cups taken away, sees Levi straddling Erwin's lap in the back of his 2000's volks wagon as he attempts to taste as much of him as possible. Erwin is gentle at first, merely pressing their lips together, but soon his lips are opening to lick across his companions', the essance of his vanilla milkshake slipping onto Levi's tongue.

The vampire, god help him, is currently trying with all his might to keep his teeth at bay. All he wants to do is let loose and taste the delectable boy who's currently exploring his mouth, but he knows better than to whip out his chompers and bite into his new acquaintance. Friend? Friends with benefits, perhaps?

Erwin's strong hands squeeze his ass and he's left gasping into the blond's mouth, completely forgetting his previous thoughts. Erwin takes the opportunity to plunge into the depths of Levi's mouth, tongue swiping at the taste of sweet fruit. He's having quite a nice time, as far as Levi can tell.

"You taste like raspberries," Erwin comments, taking a moment to breathe. Levi snorts out a laugh; attractive, he knew.

"You taste like someone who needs to shut the fuck up." Levi pulled the blond by the back of his neck, forcing their mouths together again. It brought forth a groan from the latter, his hands kneeding Levi's ass like a cat.

The action, unfortunately, was too eager on Levi's part. In his mission to quiet his companion, he seemingly underestimated just how elongated his fangs had gotten. While still short enough to perhaps pass as a genetic anomaly, their sharpened tips were definitely more than Erwin bargained for. The points dug into the blond's bottom lip, droplets of blood immediately rushing to the surface.

Erwin's apparent high pain tolerance kept him from pulling away, though he probably wouldn't be able to if he tried. Levi felt the first swell of blood hit his tongue, an almost euphoric feeling washing over him. This was bliss, he knew. Fresh blood was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, something he would never forget.

The raven swiped his tongue across Erwin's lip, the blood quickly transfering to his mouth. The blond only then seemed to realize what had happened, as he turned his face away to feel his lip with a hand he'd previously been grabbing Levi's ass with.

"Ah, I suppose you have some sharp teeth," Erwin laughed softly, too high on dopamine to care much.

Levi's brain actually began to work again once he was pulled away from his snack, mouth open as he puffed out hot breaths. He was shocked for a moment, only to try and lean back. He'd just cut open his new "friend with benefits" and drank his blood. What a first date.

Erwin pulled him back with a gentle hand, a smile on his face even as blood bubbled at his lip. "It's fine, though I doubt you'll want to taste that." _Oh, yes he did._ "I have a plan, no worries."

Said plan was to suck on his neck instead of his lips, those perfect lips littering his throat in deep red marks.

"Shit," Levi cursed, mind fuzzy. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Erwin's blood had tasted _that good_ , and now he was getting hickeys sucked all over his neck. It was close to being too much for him to handle, but he muscled his way through it.

"You're pretty- _nng_ \- talented with your lips there, Smith," Levi panted, too far gone to care. His fangs had stopped growing after he'd gotten the small bit of blood he did, but they had yet to shrink back again.

Erwin pulled away only for a second. "I'm surprised you know my last name."

Levi felt the corner of his lip get tugged up. "How can I not? You're- _fuck me_ \- all over the place. Everyone- _god damn, what the fuck!_ won't shut the fuck up about you."

Erwin kissed the side of his neck before speaking again. "Are you sure that's not just you starting conversation about me?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Got off your high horse, _Smith_."

Levi said his name with far more intensity than he expected, though it was mostly raw arousal. Erwin groaned in response, apparently turned on by the act.

"You are a tricky one, Levi."

With that, he resumed his task of completely marking Levi's entire neck and now his collarbones.

Levi was getting ready to start grinding on Erwin to get any type of release he could get, only to be interrupted by a faint phone ring. Erwin pulled away from his handiwork on Levi's neck and glanced around for his forgotten phone, finding it on the seat beside them.

He gave Levi an apologetic look before answering the phone.

"Hey, dad."

Well, so much for his boner.

A few minutes of him sitting on Erwin's lap, listening to his drab conversations with his father is enough to make him aware of his hunger once again. His hunger for the "good ol' human juice," as Isabel would call is.

Levi felt his teeth squeeze their way through his gums, the dull ache settling itself in his mouth as a constant.

"I'm gonna go," he mouthed at the blond, not wanting Erwin's father to become aware of his presence.

He gathered up his phone before going to open the door, only to have Erwin grab his wrist and fumble with the grip on his own cellular.

"Dad, hey, I gotta go. Yeah, yeah. I'll pick some up. See you soon." with that he hung up on his father, a soft smile on his face. "I'm sorry about that."

Levi shrugged. "It's whatever."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" it was posed as a question, leaving Levi room to refuse. As if he would.

"Yeah, sure." he opened the door and slid off the taller teens' lap, landing himself on the moist asphalt. It had rained, apparently. "Everyone's gonna see these fucking hickeys, thanks a lot."

Erwin grinned. "You're welcome, Levi."

A scoff is all he gets in response.  
As he begins his trudge home, he can't help but think:

Hey, maybe next time he can suck Erwin off, but not exactly for the sake of blood.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Smith please don't cockblock your son for your rash cream again thanks


End file.
